Destined
by princesstarfire
Summary: Simba is the future King of the Pridelands, when a Queen is needed his father brings to him to the most beautiful young lioness in the Savannah. Trial and error will occur as Simba and Nala try to find their place in the circle of life together
1. The story begins

_**Destined**_

_**Genre**_: Romance/Drama

**_Summary_**: Simba is the future King of the Pridelands, when a Queen is needed his father brings to him to the most beautiful young lioness in the Savannah. Trial and error will occur as Simba and Nala try to find their place in the circle of life together, but deep within the dark are jealous hearts, lustful intentions and sinister plots waiting to tear apart life as they know it…

_**Rating**_: T

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the characters from the Disney Movie "The Lion King" I merely own the plot bunnies that hatched this story and the computer on which I write it. Thank you for not suing me for all I'M worth.

Chapter One: The Story Begins

_Falling in love with someone isn't always going to be easy... Anger... tears... laughter.. It's when you want to be together despite it all. That's when you truly love another. I'm sure of it."__  
__Unknown_

–

Simba stood over Priderock, rain was pouring down as the wind caused the grass blades to bend and dance. The colors shifted from light to dark green alternating as the clouds darkened the sky. Herds had run for shelter and cuddled up near their families, the idea rather left a bit of a bitter taste in Simbas mouth.

He stood the sole living creature it seemed throughout his kingdom, no matter how the wind blew or the rain poured the King remained UN-phased and his eyes stayed locked on one area, a war was raging. In the lands and in his heart, ever since cub-hood he had been taught to deal with the pressures of ruling a kingdom but nothing had prepared him for any of this. He could sense his mothers worry, she had suggested repeatedly he come out of the rain but he refused to move, not even Zazu could make him budge. His stubbornness was somewhat of a bad habit he hadn't quit succeeded in breaking yet..

He arched an eyebrow as he made out a slim fur in the grass, ears and a head popped out first and then long slender legs, a lean body arched gracefully as the form jumped from rock to rock. The golden colored cat made her way up the side of the place Simba called home before she walked and stood in front of him.

Drenched completely, but still holding all the poise and grace of a queen, Nalas features were blank and her eyes held no signs of life in them. Finally a slight cold furry settled in on her face, her mouth formed a thin line and her body tensed as she stood up, seeing as Simba had no intention of speaking to her.

"You look a little...unkempt." He commented in a somewhat condescending tone, that struck a nerve. Angrily Nala stormed around to face him and pushed her face nearly into his, glaring at him furious by this point.

"How DARE you! You ARROGANT, spoiled, PAMPERERD BRAT!" She snapped back and Simba lowered a somewhat furious gaze of his own to face hers. Nala didn't back down, though he outweighed her and was at least a head taller she used every ounce of fury she was feeling to feel just as big.

"You're an unkempt, traveling cat!" He replied with a slight sneer and an icy tone to match, the two traded insults back and forth at a furious and intense pace. One insult questioning Nalas moral earned Simba a sharp slap in the face before something inside Simba just, snapped.

"Go AWAY!" He roared causing Nala to jump back, surprise clearly written across her features before she narrowed her eyes

"Don't bother joining me at dawn...your highness." She ground out coldly leaving

"I don't CARE! Don't come back for all I care!" Simba snapped after her darkly

"I didn't want you ANYWAY!" He added, Nala froze for a moment before she slowly turned around and stared him down hatefully. Scoffing she walked off and vanished without so much as another reply.

Her sudden movement into the grass as she left the Pride Lands angrily caused a stir, several flower petals twisted and swirled being carried towards a large tree. A hand snatched them and Rafiki watched sadly as Nala continued her journey away from the kingdom, with a sad sigh he smudged the picture on his tree slowly...

_All good things must come to an end, sometimes before they even begin..._

"What have you done?" He asked out loud sadly

"_What...have you...done."_

Flashback: A few years prior...

"_The mighty hunter stalked his prey; slowly his paws touched the earth. His breathing labored, this was a big one…but it was no match, for the mighty King of the Savannah. As he became one with the grass, he let out a mighty roar; he ran…he leaped_…" With a "RAWR" The young prince, Simba, tackled his father who had up until that point been nuzzling his mother Queen Sarabi and the two tumbled away.

"I got ya!" Simba declared proudly as Mufasa let out a hearty laugh, his son had gotten quite good with pouncing since they had taken to playing pranks on Mufasas adviser and old friend Zazu.

"Simba, it's about time for your bath." Sarabi reminded him, without warning she scooped up the young cub and Mufasa watched amused as Simba struggled around complaining of his fur and mane while his mother continued bathing him.

"Dad! SAVE ME!" Simba exclaimed pitifully as Mufasa shook his head in amusement but laid down to watch the comical sight. Sometime later the sky had reached a bright blue and the young prince was groomed to perfection and his mother smiled in satisfaction.

"Awe, DAD! Now I look like, like Zazu!" He said with obvious disdain, no sooner than the insult leave his mouth that the Kings major Domo himself arrived. Zazus pride and feathers were often ruffles by the young prince time and time again.

"I'll have you know young master, I am VERY proud of my appearance." The bird huffed earning a subtle eye roll from the young prince

"Zazus right, you need to look presentable...and clean." His mother added, Simba huffed and looked back and forth between the three

"He still has a banana beak." Simba muttered under his breath walking off as his parents watched amused before turning their attention to Zazu, prepared to listen to all his morning reports.

It was mid-day when Simba finally woke from the nap he had decided to take not too long after he left his family. The Pride-lands could be boring, with no one else to play with, Simba found hunting, playing tag and other games were dull. The only others on the pride were the hunting lionesses were hunting ones and Simbas uncle Scar, trotting up to him Simba snuggled down. In the process, earning a disgruntled sound from his Uncle

"I was sleeping there." He commented as Simba looked up, the younger cub wore an almost apologetically looking expression and Scar rolled his eyes but allowed him to stay.

"I'm bored uncle Scar, there's nothing to do and no one to play with!" He exclaimed

"Go for a swim?" He suggested, hoping something would distract his nephew so he could go back to relaxing. Simba didn't quite get the drift however as he rolled over next to his Uncle, attempting to tackle him in a surprise. Scar rolled his eyes and calmly rolled on his back crushing his nephew under him. Simba grunted and struggled to remove himself before he finally succeeded with a slight "pop" noise.

"Uncle Scar that wasn't funny!" He said pouting

"On contraire I found it terribly amusing." Scar replied with an amused grin before he noticed the look wasn't fading. Though he somewhat despised his brother, his mate and his nephew annoyed him. There were genuine times when he did spare the time to humor his nephew.

"Well look at it this way, once the new cubs arrive you'll have a litter of playmates." He added with mock enthusiasm and Simba looked doubtful before a thought made him frown.

"What if we get…girls?" He asked disgusted somewhat at the idea

"Females do, do the hunting." Scar reminded him with a stretch before he arched his back again; the cub wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Come on, we'll go for a walk." He ground out as Simba completely missed the tone and trotted alongside his uncle happily. Ignorance is bliss, this phrase contributed to Simbas ease. The young cub remained blissfully unaware of his Uncles ever growing jealousy towards him and as such, continued to inform him of all the

visits his father took him on. How the animals bowed to him when he walked by, the urge to brag and the ability to muzzle it was one of Simbas weak points. And so, the young cub continued to chat up his uncle who had had noticed was just taking to sighing or nodding at everything he said

"Hey uncle Scar, what if I made you king of your rock?" He asked as Simba looked up at him, an earnest expression written across the cubs' features, had Scar been the sentimental type he probably would have been touched by the innocent gesture.

"Yipee." He replies dryly with a slight roll of his eyes. That, was the ONLY place he could look forward to being king of, for now anyway. Mufasa had been on edge lately, Sarabi had convinced him Simba need to be betrothed sooner rather than later. Scar had made sarcastic remarks the entire time; he didn't see what his brother saw in his mate. She talked far too much for his opinion, often acted as if she were the lion and HE the lionesses and she was far too opinionated. Lionesses were to be seen hunt and not heard, period.

"BONZIE!" Simba yelled jumping into the water and making a cannonball, Scar looked over his shoulder for a moment. He hoped that idiot hyena wasn't anywhere nearby, next to ED he was the stupidest creature Scar had yet to meet, and knowing he had the moron would come running out the moment he heard even a variation of his name.

"Hey uncle Scar, when I'm king and your king, what will that make you?" Simba asked soaked appearing out of the water as he laid on his back and paddled

"The royal jack-ass." He commented as Simba bursts out laughing

"You're funny." He commented as Scar retorted with a mock dry laugh, collapsing in a heap on the ground he continued to lay in the sun allowing his nephew to splash around. Scar dragged his claws across a nearby rock calmly, the sound delighted his ears.

"Uncle Scar, are you gonna have cubs?" He asked causing Scar to nearly scoff at the idea, he needed heirs but none of the pride land females really suited his taste. If they didn't helplessly fawn over his brother they were boarder line lion hating ones in his opinion and none of them struck him as a partner worth spending time with.

"Perhaps." He said casually eying the cub with a slight glint in his eye. Before they could progress in the conversation Zazu came flying in, squawking that some of the lionesses had given birth and the genders were to be determined soon. Scar slinked off back to his cave, not caring to hear the rest of the details, or be around his brothers annoying tag along a second longer then necessary, least he end up digesting the bird to shut him up…

"Are they girls yet?" Simba asked with a disgusted expression

"Young master they don't BECOME females, they are either BORN male or NOT born male." Zazu sighed lecturing the young cub, Simba rolled his eyes and was disappointed to notice his uncle missing: Why did he have to suffer this ALONE?

""Your parents want you to come right now and watch" He added

"Ewe, yuck, why?" He asked

"Not the birth…..you senseless cub, the cubs! They will be gone for a few weeks and return when they are older." Zazu explained flapping his wings and flying off as Simba rolled his eyes, shaking his fur off then following Zazu home. He didn't see what the big deal was anyway

"Hey Zazu, if no girls are born what's gonna happen then?" Simbas asked hoping this whole odd situation would vanish if the odds were in his favor.

"Then the search begins young master." Zazu replied from overhead as Simba looked confused but continued to follow. His questions more than before now…why did he need to find a female to play with? And why did they have to search for her?

A/N This is chapter one, just wanted to give everyone a feel of what was going on.

Chapter 2 should be posted by next week or a week and a half from now hopefully if all goes according to plan. I hope you like this, until next time. Happy Reading, Princess Starfire! Reviews are lovely! =O


	2. Fates guiding hand

_**Destined**_

_**Genre**_: Romance/Drama

_**Summary**_: Simba is the future King of the Pridelands, when a Queen is needed his father brings to him to the most beautiful young lioness in the Savannah. Trial and error will occur as Simba and Nala try to find their place in the circle of life together, but deep within the dark are jealous hearts, lustful intentions and sinister plots waiting to tear apart life as they know it…

_**Rating**_: T

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own the characters from the Disney Movie "The Lion King" I merely own the plot bunnies that hatched this story and the computer on which I write it. Thank you for not suing me for all I'M worth.

_**OC'S**_: Sian: A male lion is owned by me.

_**Titisou**_: A henchman owned by me

_**Armad**_: Another one I made

_**Makito**_: The rival of Sian, I created him as well.

_**Chapter Two**_: Fates guiding hand

"_**The ritual of marriage is not simply a social event; it is a crossing of threads in the fabric of fate. Many strands bring the couple and their families together and spin their lives into a fabric that is woven on their children."-Unknown**_

Simba scrunched up his face in slight disdain as he watched the mothers bathe their new cubs, all which were boys much to his liking. Sarabi, his mother walked around casually admiring the new born cubs as Mufasa stayed by his side. Despite the laws of the Savannah the King knew it was vital he raise Simba to remember he was future king, the new born cubs would eventually grow and all except perhaps one or two would leave to make their own Prides one day.

Looking around Mufasa noticed his younger brother was absent and he barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes, instead settling for a shake of the head. He had been meaning to have a VERY firm conversation with his brother. The behavior being displayed was that of a spoiled child, NOT a king's brother.

"Sarabi, I'll be back." He said calmly, the queen gave her mate a nod smiling affectionately as he returned the gesture before walking off to find his brother. Simba looked over his shoulder and frowned noticing his father's absences. Why was he constantly being left today?

"They look so weird…" He commented staring at a small light colored cub with a dark patch of fur on his head, the small tuff was curled tighter than Simbas and the cub had a sandy colored muzzle. Bending down to sniff him, Simba gently pushed his muzzle into the newborn cubs face. Responding to soft wetness of his nose the young cub instantly tried to connect its mouth to Simbas face. Surprised Simba shook his head and ran away.

"Mom it ate me!" He said hiding behind her leg as he looked at the cub accusingly, his mother chuckled along with the other lionesses.

"He was playing with you." She replied calmly

"No, he was trying to eat me! He thought I was a hippo!" Simba replied stubbornly. Sarabi shook her head amused and nuzzles her young cub. Despite the fact Simba would have other boys to play with she couldn't help but be concerned. None of the lionesses had given birth to females, if he waited too long Simba would outgrown any potential mates and their kingdom would be at a struggle with other prides for power. No mate meant no heir and as tedious as it may have seemed to Mufasa and Scar that Simba grow up with his playmate Sarabi knew every ounce of bonding would be crucial to a good relationship.

"Mom, MOM. They aren't girls." Simba whispered excitedly

"What's wrong with girls Simba?" She asked curiously

"They're all girly and weird and junk." He replied

"I'm a girl." She reminded him gently, the amused smile still plastered on her face

"No, you're a mom." He replied

"How do you think cubs got here?" Sarabi asked amused and Simba looked confused and stopped to think. He knew that cubs being born were kind of yucky; he knew they were sort of slimy when they came out from…wherever they were and into the circle….but how were they MADE?

"….How?" He asked confused and Sarabi just maintained a secretive smile

"Ask your father." She said simply before she walked off to help the other lionesses' reach their resting area where they could bond with the cubs in private. Simba stayed behind, contemplating every possibility. Maybe water and mud made cubs, so that's why they were sticky and wet and kind of weird looking when they were first born…..

"Maybe Zazu makes them." He muttered, it would make sense after all! They were weird, he was weird, they were bald he was bald and how else would Zazu know so much about if they would be girls or boys? Simba gasped, that had to be it! Excited with his conclusion he reached, he waited impatiently for his father to return.

Mufasa stared his brother down in frustration, Scar had been all but threatening in his replies. Refusing to cooperate he was reminded of how many times they argued as they became older lions. Not only that, but he had been trying to turn Zazu into his next meal based off the extended claws he saw his brother had mid raised towards his friend and advisor.

"Keep the pest on your end of the dream pool aye brother?" He replied turning around to slouch off when he heard a disapproving grunt from his brother.

"Don't turn your back on ME Scar." He warned and Scar felt that annoyance tenfold, there it was: Like father, like son. That same arrogant attitude Simba would no doubt grow into.

"Oh no Mufasa, perhaps it is YOU who should not turn your back on me." He replied warningly

_Too late_

"Is that a challenge?" Mufasa roared running in front of his brother, Scar rolled his eyes. His temper already defused before it could even rise, that was the problem with them. Mufasa may have been gifted with muscle and large build, but Scar was always more cunning and had the stamina to outlast him in a battle of brute strength. Having reminded his brother of this Scar waltzed around him and slunk off once more leaving his older brother flustered.

First there was silence, then resentment…then slight guilt. Mufasa shook his head disappointed; he had allowed his temper to get out of hand with his brother once again.

"What am I going to do with him?" He asked as Zazu thought it over

"He would make a handsome throne rug." He replied trying to cheer up his friend, his efforts were rewarded as Mufasa barely restrained a chuckle.

"Zazu." He chastised mockingly

"Think about it, whenever he acts up you could take him out and BEAT him!" He added as the king chuckled again, the pair continued to chat their ways back to Pride Rock when Simba came dashing down as quickly as he could. Crashing into his father's leg the young cub took a moment to regain himself before he narrowed his eyes at Zazu accusingly

"YOU!" He said glaring at Zazu accusingly

"What did I do?" Zazu asked perplexed

"YOU, make CUBS!" Simba said

"He does it dad! He makes the girls come!" Simba explained quickly as Mufasa and Zazu exchanged a confused expression.

"Has the young master bumped his head too many times?" Zazu whispered

"I have no idea." Mufasa replied quietly back as Simba ranted in the background

"Even mom told me to ask you where cubs came from!" He added and that was when it dawned on them. The pair bursts into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Simba sat down confused and tilted his head in his signature fashion watching his father and baby sitter continued to laugh together until they found the control they had been lacking.

"…..What's so funny?" Simba asked confused

"….Zazu does not make cubs Simba." Mufasa said slowly trying to keep the smile off his face as Simba looked dumbfounded.

"Then where do they come from?" Just as sudden as they had come the smiles dropped from Mufasa and Zazus face, they exchanged a look and without warning both yelled the same word

"Sarabi!"

It wasn't more than a two-three day journey away another pride was having a predicament of its own. A young mother attempted to slip out in the middle of the night; she had been given as a gift to the former leader at a young age, however events transpired that now aided her in her reasons to flee. It had been a forced engagement, she had bred him two heirs, one a little boy that passed away, too weak for his own good even with the extra care she gave him. Another, a little girl, almost just as sickly, frail and almost so small her mother could barely see her. For whatever reason, she had survived and so, was named princess of the pride.

However, not everyone was happy with the arrangement, younger males has vied for the attention of the young queen and came to her in the night with whispers of affection. She knew better they to stray from her mate and as such, remained loyal to him despite the unwanted arrangement.

He was not usually cruel or selfish or in any way a tyrant but he did not always rule wisely. He could be biased in some ways, he was not the worst but he could do better. As his mate, she tried to calmly whisper these warnings into his ear, though she was brushed aside usually: Unless he needed someone to ease his nerves on those in particular days. Her daughter had grown under her watchful eye and soon the cub had become quite adventurous.

Thankfully, she retained her regal breeding and found much to her parents' approval she had the ability to carry herself in a manner of a future queen. It was a particularly cool day and Sarafina noticed the lack of herds running around. In fact the entire area seemed entirely too silent for the young queens taste, standing she looked around.

"Sian?" She called concerned looking around for the dark mane male she had come to call her mate. Tall and pale, he was unlike any creature she had ever seen, handsome beyond her wildest imagination. Without even the slightest warning her mother had thrust her upon him, offering her as a peace offering between herself and the leader of the pride. Within a weeks' time she had been named the new queen.

"Sian?" She called again, getting down and walking around, the pride had consisted mostly of females, with the exception of three other male lions that were kept under Sians control. A set of twins though not identical and Sians cousin Makito, a sharp contrast showed brightly between the two. Makito was larger all around, a muscular build dark rich red mane that was layered with darker brown tones. Bright golden pooled eyes placed on a stone cold yet unnaturally charming face.

Sarafina kept her distance and made sure her daughter was taught the same, Nala, as she decided to call her had been granted with her mother's beauty. Though the older she got she saw more and more of her father inside her young cub. Sian was proud of the young lionesses and had displayed her with great pride; Sarafina supposed it, the mating that was, had been successful to an extent. She did however; mourn the loss of the little son she did not get to meet.

"Nala?" She called concerned and her heart skipped a beat when she heard a stick break, Nala leapt out when her mother had her head turned and Sarafina jumped slightly, barely containing a surprised scream. Nala rolled on her back laughing happily. Jumping up she swished her tail around at Sarafina

"Mom I got you!" She said happily and Sarafina gave her daughter a bemused expression

"You did, where is your father?" She asked concerned

"Father said he was going for a walk, why?" Nala asked as Sarafina stared out into the horizon then shook her head, the thought she had seemingly flying off her as she did before she turned to give her daughter a re-assuring smile.

"No reason to worry, I just wanted to speak to him about something, I'll do it later." She commented guiding her daughter back to the den. The other lionesses had come back but had no word of their King, though this wasn't unusual Sarafina couldn't shake that feeling in the pit of her stomach. As the night fell she began to fade off into an uncomfortable sleep when she was awoken by roars.

"Mother! What was that? What's going on?"Nala asked frightened jumping up; Sarafina pushed her back gently and walked outside gasping horrified. Her mate lay dead, drenched in blood, his cousin standing over him in a seemingly mourning position with his two henchmen by his side. The other lionesses had gathered around and stared in pure shock at their dead king. Long gashes ran along his body, his mane has been ripped off in some places; a large gash running from his stomach to his chest seemed to have been the fatal blow.

"….I'm so sorry Fina." One whispered to her sincerely as Sarafina just remained staring in shock. Maikito looked up at her and the minute their eyes locked Sarafina knew: Everything was about to change. Makito told a woeful tale of how his cousin had been attacked by a pack of hyenas. Sarafina remained stiff the entire time, Maikito gave a faux pause and cleared his throat.

He was such a theatrical creature…Sarafina would've applauded the show had it not been so sickening to witness.

"My cousin became deranged within moments; he was lashing out at everyone like a wounded animal. The only merciful thing to do…" He hung his head seemingly in shame; the surrounding lionesses were either too shocked to wonder or too caught up in his story to think about the details. Perhaps, she should have spoken up; perhaps she should have attacked him. But she didn't she couldn't, not without risking the life of her little Nala.

"Leave us, please…" Maikito ordered sharply and while confused, the lionesses did as he said and slowly walked off to leave the "grieving" new king and queen in peace. Sarafina just stared him down icily as he walked over to her, circling her once, twice….three times before he sat down in front of her.

"Your daughter is heir, she can remain so…if you comply with my wishes." He replied bluntly

"How could you?" She asked

"He was your cousin." She added barely above a whisper

"Oh come now, he was a mess. When there's a wink link, in the chain. It must be removed in order for things to fluster. " He whispered in her ear earning a snarl of disgust. Without warning Maikitos eyes turned icy, the charming demeanor was gone and a ruthless expression replaced the former martyr one he wore.

"Say one word Fina, just one and you'll never see the light of day, or your daughter again." He hissed..

For two, long painful years Sarafina did exactly that. She came when he called she left when he told her too, the pride moved on while she lived in fear. Nala, while oblivious to the danger she was in was not unaware of her mother's suffering and often questioned her mother or "doting" father figure about it. There were very few times when he wasn't by her side, whispering in her ear, training her. Nala was being modeled into his perfect heir much to Sarafinas horror, her daughter was slowly being brainwashed and something had to be done about it, and that, was why she had to flee.

Looking back now Sarafina realized she probably should have attempted this the night her mate had been brutally murdered, quietly she moved from her new mates side, woke her daughter and shushed her before carrying her out.

"What's going on mother?" She asked confused

"We're leaving, we have to run away Nala. It's the only way to keep you safe." She said seriously

"Safe? From what, wha, what's going on?" The young cub stuttered confused as Sarafina pushed her on and picked her up, without answering her daughters question she took off running, the only thought in her mind being: Run.

"Mom? Ompf, Mom?" Nala whispered confused as she could see her familiar cave fading away from them, her mother continued running into the late night and didn't stop. Sarafina wasn't sure if Makito had woken up yet but if he had she knew he would be furious, he would be looking and she needed to get as much of a head start on him as possible. He was faster than she was, stronger than she was and would have two others helping him.

"We need to go somewhere he won't look…some place he can't find." She commented out loud in a slightly panicked tone

"Mom what's wrong? Why are we running away? They'll miss…"

"Hush Nala, hush sweetie. Listen to me, your father's cousin is a very, very bad lion. Nala listen please….you can't be a princess anymore. When we go somewhere you will always be a princess at heart and you deserve to be treated as one, but you cannot tell anyone about whom you are or where we come from. Do you understand?" Sarafina asked hopefully as her daughter just stared back, obviously confused but nodded anyway.

"Good, I promise….it will get better." She reassured her gently looking around until a fallen tree caught her eye. it was somewhat molded and the wood was darkening on it, obviously from being eaten by bugs and such: but it was a bridge none the less and a way to escape.

"….I'll go first to check." Nala nodded in an "Okay" motion to her mother and watched as her mother slowly stepped on it, looking down Sarafina felt her heart quicken at the sight of a strong current.

"Don't look down, don't look down." She chanted to herself quietly stepping down gently, halfway across she motioned for Nala to follow and the young cub slowly begin to follow in her mother's footsteps. Sarafina against her better judgment looked back to make sure her daughter was all right and in the process lost her footing, gasping the lionesses frantically clawed onto the trunk, her hind legs dangling in the air.

"Mother! MOM! Hold on!" Nala called frantically rushing towards her

"No, Nala wait! Nala…" Too late the cub skidded to a halt just as the tree began cracking under the combined weight; both lionesses crashed into the water and began splashing for the surface as they were dragged downstream.

"Mom! Help, please! Mom! Mother!" Nala screamed frantically over the water, Sarafina though in no better shape tried desperately to reach her daughter. The fallen branches and other items swimming in the river didn't make it any easier

"Mom! MOM! Mommy help me!" Despite her most valiant efforts Sarafina continued to lose against the current, despite her reassuring yells that she was coming she watched her daughter get dragged under and further away.

"Nala hang on! Just, just hang on!" She cried

"Mom, Mom! Mom!" Sarafina gasped, horrified as her daughter was dragged under and completely away from her in another direction. The cub struggled trying to hold her head above the water as her mother slipped away until she simply, couldn't fight it anymore. Letting herself float Nala let the tiredness take over her until she hit something solid, choking and spitting out the water the young cub dragged herself onto a bank and collapsed exhausted. The last thing she saw, darkness as she descended into a restless sleep.

A/N WOW, delayed! I feel ashamed! Sorry about that everyone truly but BOY did things happen. Anyway, no more excuses. I hope you enjoyed, R/R Happy Reading, Princess Starfire!


	3. Life sucks, and so do lionesses!

_Destined_

**Genre**: Romance/Drama

**Summary**: Simba is the future King of the Pridelands, when a Queen is needed; his father brings to him to the most beautiful young lioness in the Savannah. Trial and error will occur as Simba and Nala try to find their place in the circle of life together, but deep within the dark are jealous hearts, lustful intentions and sinister plots waiting to tear apart life, as they know it…

_**Chapter Three**_**: **

_**Rating**_: Life sucks, and so do lionesses

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the Disney Movie "The Lion King" I merely own the plot bunnies that hatched this story and the computer on which I write it. Thank you for not suing me for all I'M worth.

_**Change is the essence of life. Be willing to surrender what you are for what you could become-Mahatma Gandhi**_

Nala blinked groggily, she could barely hear the voices that had haunted her dreams. Her body was sore and her head was throbbing, she could barely make out a dark form towering over her. She groaned slightly and the blurs became shapes, she gasped seeing emerald icy green eyes stare down at her. The slim male lion gently turned her over with his claws and sniffed her

"Is she dead Scar? Can we eat her?" Shenzi asked tossing her mane, the alpha female of the Hyena pack was his right hand, female, whenever Scar needed something done Shenzi was more than ready to serve. Snorting at her comment Scar rolled his eyes as Nalas shallow breathing reached his ears

"She's not a pridelander." Shenzi added, Scar narrowed his eyes in her direction before the scent of a strange lioness caught their scent, muttering something Shenzi dashed off frustrated mere hairs of a moment before Sarafina leapt from the brush with a mighty roar causing Scar to back away from Nala who had just barely opened her eyes.

"Get away from my daughter!" She roared swiping her claws at Scar as he barely avoided getting a matching mark on his eye, Scar roared back and Sarafina furthered her protective stance, ready to strike at will as Nala groggily sat up and looked around confused. The young lioness gasped seeing Scar and quickly, though somewhat clumsily jumped to stand. Scar looked down at her with an unreadable expression and Sarafina watched him with a skilled eye, waiting for the slightest ill move on his part. Nala backed away slowly and nearly had a heart attack, as Mufasa appeared roaring along with the rest of the pride having heard the two elders earlier.

Running as fast as she could Nala hid behind her mother's legs ears flattened at the sight of so many newcomers, Sarafina stood strong. If they planned to hurt her cub, she would go down fighting and just maybe, Nala could live from her sacrifice.

"Well now that we've all had such a civil introduction." Scar commented sarcastically

"Oh, shut up!" Sarafina snapped at him warningly earning an arched eyebrow, though Scar chose not to reply, as to not anger the lionesses further.

"These are our lands." Mufasa stated calmly as Sarafina scoffed slightly: was this what it was all about? They thought she, one lioness wanted their lands? Loosening her stance, she stood proudly, never backing down from the lion king in front of her as she took a step further in front of her daughter to prove her point

"I do not WANT your land." She replied icily as Sarabi arched an eyebrow and looked down at Nala then back at Sarafina confused.

"Where do you come from then?" She asked curiously, as Sarafina narrowed her eyes, she knew her options. She could tell them the truth about her royal origins; and risk them selling her out. Risk Nalas safety to make sure her dignity and pride were protected or, she could lie. She knew how things worked, traveling cats, as they would be known. Lionesses who didn't belong to a pride but rather, mated with passing rouges and sometimes produced cubs as of their actions. They were looked down upon for never having a secure pride and often fair game to passing brutal rouges or prides that felt they threatened their way of life, however…no one would so boldly claim it either, that perhaps could keep them safe, if only for a little while.

"We don't come from anywhere, we travel wherever I see fit." She replied, as the other lionesses look surprised and stared at her, she knew what they were thinking. What kind of lioness was she? To stare down their king so arrogantly and be so beneath him, that was something Sarafina would need to get used too, something she would learn to handle. Even if they were not royalty here, she would continue to raise her daughter as such, Nala was born a princess, and she would be treated as such.

"How did you come about the Pride Lands?" Mufasa asked calmly staring down at young Nala he felt somewhat guilty, he truly hadn't meant to frighten the cub, merely to defend his brother should he need it from whatever appeared to be attacking him. Nala moved back further behind her mother uncomfortable under his intimidating stare. Sarafina growled slightly and Mufasa looked at her again.

"….We don't want any trouble." Mufasa said finally as Sarafina nodded and abruptly turned her back to him causing Scar to snicker slightly and Mufasa to barely restrain an eye roll; he was getting tired of that happening to him.

"Come on sweetie." She encouraged quietly as Nala obediently begin to follow her mother away with Sarabi gasped slightly causing her to turn her head back at the older queen, Sarabi looked the young lionesses over, she was beautiful. Cream colored with bright green eyes, a young female, perhaps a bit younger than Simba but still. With proper training and grooming, perhaps a few lessons in manners if needed she could be a proper princess…and she had potential, after all….there weren't going to be anymore cubs anytime soon and Simba was getting older everyday…this was the PERFECT solution, she was sure of it.

"Mufasa, a word?" She whisper urging the older lion over to the side as they spoke in hushed tones, the other lionesses looked confused as Nala tilted her head to the side confused and Sarafina looked back to see her daughter staring, suspicious of the whispering she nudged Nala and motioned for her to continue following her

"Wait, just a moment….I don't know your name." Sarabi admitted as Sarafina looked around before she realized the queen was speaking to her. Tensing up again slightly Sarafina stared her down in a somewhat icy motion as Sarabi waited patiently.

"Sarafina." She admitted finally as Sarabi gave her a genuine smile

"I'm Sarabi, Mufasa is my mate….Scar is my brother in law…..you said you were a tra….you move around right?" She asked catching herself quickly, earning an arched eyebrow from Sarafina before she nodded slowly.

"Why don't you stay here for the night? The little one looks like she could use some rest." She added seeing Nalas disheveled appearance and Sarafina looked unconvinced. Sarabi understood as much, as a mother she knew the lioness was probably relunctact to have her cub surrounded by so many she didn't know and obviously didn't trust.

"The invitation stands if you change your mind." She added, with that the pride retreated and Scar looked over his shoulder once before Mufasa dully called his name and he smirked slightly, following his brother and leaving Nala and Sarafina alone.

"Mom?" Nala asked curiously

"Come on, let's go." Sarafina said calmly leading Nala away, she wasn't sure why, but she didn't want Nala around the two male lions, they just didn't rub her right. None of them did really, she made note to move quickly until they came to a cave a good distance away. Sitting alone in the cave Sarafina watched the mouth carefully as Nala clawed away at the rocks, pouncing and pretending to keep herself occupied.

"Nala come here." Sarafina said calmly and her daughter, as always, followed her order moving aside Sarafina got in a playful position and began to wrestle Nala playfully as the rain began to pour once more, building to such an extent the two had to move into the very back of the cave to avoid getting soaked.

It would be two more weeks of stormy cold nights and lack of decent meals before Sarafina finally relented, games could not feet her cub or keep her warm. Traveling on empty stomachs was out of the question as well.

"Come on Nala." She sighed, it was middle of the afternoon and she was slowly making her way towards the last place she had caught scent of the pride though the rain had washed away most of the scent. Looking around she noticed the large rock in a slight distance, ushering Nala along mother and daughter made their way to pride rock where they were greeted by a very flustered Zazu who had his head stuck in some sort of fruit.

"What's wrong with that bird?" Nala asked her mother as Sarafina stared equally confused but slowly made her way towards Zazu before she placed her teeth around the round hard fruit, Zazu began screaming feeling something lift him up and Sarafina crushed the fruit: Freezing Zazu in the process.

"Oh thank you I…TRESSPASERS! SIRE!" Zazu screamed flapping backwards as Sarafina rolled her eyes and Nala flattened her ears, Mufasa, upon hearing his domos call rushed down and halted only to realize it was the same wandering cat and cub he had encountered not that long ago. Sarabi, in the meantime had come down as well and smiled kindly as Sarafina stood there, she could barely disguise the awkwardness she felt.

"Does this mean you will be joining us for dinner?" Sarabi asked breaking the ice as Sarafina nodded slowly

"My daughter and I appreciate your….kindness being extended to us." Sarafina replied as Sarabi just nodded understandingly. The adults continued their small talk as Nalas eyes scanned her surroundings, everything was still somewhat of a blur to her, she had been taken from her home, and family she couldn't tell she was a princess and now THIS! It was enough to drive her stark raving mad or at the very least, give her a headache that would last for days…

The grass crackled slightly under the cubs paws and Nala flattened her body blending as well as she could when she noticed a slight blur moving towards Zazu, crouching she ready herself and just as the blur came towards Zazu with a roar Nala tackled, flipped and expertly pinned a very shocked Simba.

"YOU!" They both exclaimed as the adults looked over and without warning Mufasa burst out laughing at them as Simba pushed Nala off him and she looked indigent but lifted her head proudly and turned her back on him, the attitude evident in the gesture as she waltzed back to her mother and sat.

"I like her." Zazu commented to Mufasa as Simba looked annoyed and fixed his "mane" causing Sarabi to smile amused

"Simba, this is, I'm sorry, what were your names again?" She asked

"Nala, and Sarafina." Sarafina replied seriously

"Nala and Sarafina, they will be staying with us for a little while." With those twelve words Simba felt his entire world crash down in slow motion, his eyes went wide and mentally he screamed a dramatic "no!"

"A….GIRL?" He asked out loud and Sarabi sighed as Mufasa looked just the tiniest bit embarrassed

"At least I'm not some scruffy little boy!" Nala replied before anyone else could speak and Sarafina gaped a little at her daughter

"At least I'm not BALD!" Simba retorted

"Girls aren't supposed to have HAIR, and you look like a BIG, GRUMPY ORANGE TANGERINE!" She replied sicily

"You look like lion pe…."

"Simba!" His mother admonished as Simba flattened his ears and Mufasa contained another laugh

"Perhaps she could teach master Simba some manners while she is here." Zazu commented as Simba looked insulted and scoffed in Nalas direction as she just puffed out her chest proud of herself evidently.

"Nala, apologize." Sarafina said causing her to gape at her mother

"Now." Sarafina said sternly and Nala growled slightly before she turned to Simba

"Sorry." She said curtly as Simba looked smug before Sarabi nudged him

"Apologize to her Simba." She said seriously and Simbas matched Nalas before he reluctantly gave her an apology.

"Good, now, the other lionesses should be back with the kill soon, come, I'll show you the cave. Simba, BEHAVE." His mother added sternly as she, Sarafina, Mufasa and Zazu walked up pride rock leaving the two cubs alone.

"This is MY future kingdom." Simba announced proudly as Nala looked unimpressed

"So? I've been in other kingdoms and right now it's your dads not YOURS." She added as Simba looked annoyed

"When I grow up it will be mine! And the first thing to go will be dumb girls." He said pointedly as Nala looked unphased

"Are you sure it's dumb ones or just the ones that can BEAT you in pinning." She replied smugly as Simba looked heated

"You tricked me!" He replied

"I could pin you anytime, ANYWHERE." Nala replied as Simba just narrowed his eyes and as she prepared to turn leapt on her only to get flipped and pinned under her

"HAH! Pinned ya, AGAIN!" She said proudly as the future king pouted

"Nala! Simba, come on!" Their names being called caused both royal cubs to look up at pride rock before they took off at the same time, running into each other as the silent drive to out skill the other drove them up the side.

This was going to be an interesting stay…..

A/N GEEZ, this one took a while. I won't say too much but yeah, hope you enjoyed it and in case you are wondering. "Wandering cat's " is obviously something I made up. Hope you enjoy reading, R/R Happy Reading, Princess Starfire


End file.
